Let me go
by BWOLFY
Summary: Sequel to Cherry Blossom. She didn’t understand. And then again maybe she didn’t want to. rateing to be safe


Hey everyone. I know my other story 'Cherry Blossom' was confusing so I'm going to write this to make it unless confusing. If that makes since. I don't own this song it's by Three doors down.

**A/N I don't own Naruto.**

Summary: Sequel to 'Cherry Blossom. She didn't understand. And then again maybe she didn't want to.

* * *

When she was 12 she always dreamed of marrying him. It was like a goal. Become Uchiha Sakura. Yeah she liked the way it rolled off her tongue.

When he returned from Sound and was on his death bed she was there to make sure he would live. She didn't think he would hug her and say 'I missed you'. But maybe a 'Thank you 'or 'Hn' would have been nice. But nothing came out of his mouth. Not one thing. He talked to Naruto. (IF you can hn and ah words)

Still he talked to everyone else but her and it was pissing her off. What did she do? He was the one that left. Not her. He was the one that knocked her out. She wasn't the little fan-girl anymore. She was a respected Anbu captain and not her weak self.

But she did do something that Uchiha Sasuke could not have. (She made him fall in love with her)

She didn't understand. And maybe she didn't want to. She was starting to give up hope on him when he kissed her. She didn't understand. And then again maybe she didn't want to.

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
but one more lie could be the worst  
and all these thoughts are never resting  
and you're not something I deserve_

She was starting to think that her goal would come true. She was happy. Sasuke had kissed her and gave her hope. But what she didn't know won't kill her. One more lie could be the worst. And boy was it. When she went to see him at his house she got the surprise of a life time.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

Sasuke wasen't one to fall into make believe. But this was the only way. He could not have it. And he wouldn't. Sakura would find someone else. He would make her. That's why when she came he did what he did. He pulled away and saw the running blossom.

_CHORUS:  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go_

It killed him on the inside. That's why he was torn to live this life or the one he wanted. She didn't see the true him. The one where he almost killed his best friend. No, she didn't know.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin' through_

He dreamed of a family with her. Emerald eyes and raven black hair kids. Now they would have purple and raven hair. They would look better with purple eyes. She didn't understand what he was going through and then again maybe she didn't want to.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

When the wedding came he saw her coming down the ilea. Pink hair up in a bun and emerald eyes shinning in happiness. Instead he saw brown hair and purple eyes walking torts him.

_CHORUS:  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go  
Let me go_

When the vows were said he saw her thinking about leaving but she didn't. He smirked. She was always there and always will be. He still saw love in those eyes. It made him frown. She should let him go and find someone better.

_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I know  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows_

She knew no matter how hard she tried she will never get him out of her heart. She wouldn't escape his love she knew he had. And he is the only one that knows this. She would make sure that no one else sees her pain.

_CHORUS:  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go_

He knew this was for the best. He knew that she would figure that out. She wasn't the smartest girl in the academy for nothing. It was harder then he thought. When he saw her accept to dance with another man his heart tore. Maybe he was the one who should let her go.

_And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me_

'I still don't understand.Then again maybe I don't want to.'

Later that night Sasuke was in his and his wife's room looking at a ring with emeralds covering it. Looking in the mirror you saw a man with a purple curse covering his body.

'You love me Sakura but you don't know who I am or what I can become.'

All you heard in the Uchiha Manor was a girl's screams and pleads to stop.

**

* * *

A/N**

**I hope this helps you understand why Sasuke married someone other then Sakura. He cannot control his seal and no one can stop him. That's why he married her. I know there's an eps where she can but when he fights Naruto he becomes a demon and he almost kills Naruto. So he doesn't want to take a chance and that happen to Sakura. Get it?**


End file.
